


The One Where Patty Gets Annoyed

by Firebird_18



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7601158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtzmann gets injured on a routine bust and Erin takes care of her. But once the pair have an argument Patty steps in to get Holtzmann and Erin talking again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Patty Gets Annoyed

**Author's Note:**

> Never written angst before so this was kind of tough...
> 
> @VolunteerFieryDantooinian hope this fits your prompt :)

The Ghostbusters were having a slow month. Not many ghosts were left after the vortex was reversed and the ghosts trapped back in their plane of existence. So Abby was complaining that her soup was ‘unproportioned’ and Patty was trying to teach Kevin how to answer the phone efficiently. That left Erin with equations to write and theories to prove as well as the option of watching Holtzmann work on stabilising the containment unit. But she never went for that option… okay so maybe she chose it like once or twice a day. Alright three times an hour but it was not her fault Holtzmann was dancing her way around workbenches and highly unstable contraptions. It was just to keep an eye in her so she didn’t accidently blow up the city. At least that’s the reason Erin gave to Abby and Patty when they noticed her observing,  
“Staring. Observing. Same difference.” Patty had replied with a smirk. When the phone rang, Kevin answered as always,  
“Hello Ghostbusters, what’d ya want.” Patty smacked the palm of her hand against her forehead in frustration while Abby snickered at what was now a waste of time in teaching Kevin basic phrases. He forgot them as soon as he picked up the phone. After some murmurs and reassurances Kevin hung up and continued staring at his desk,  
“Kev Kev who was on the phone?” Holtzmann asked without looking away from where she was tightening a screw on her proton pack,  
“Oh right, some guy down on 5th Street. Something about a ghost rampaging through her apartment complex.” He shrugged and went back to messing with his glasses. The four of them sighed and started getting suited up. Holtzmann was already ready and loading the Ecto-1 with the traps and proton packs. They four of them hopped in and Holtzmann tore out onto the street with the siren whining. They arrived at the complex and strapped on their packs. People were milling around on the street outside, taking pictures as the Ghostbusters walked through the door,  
“Someone call for the Ghostbusters?” Patty said amidst the loud bustle in the lobby. Everyone froze and a balding man approached them,  
“That would be me.” He replied, ushering them into his office off to the right, “It’s terrorizing residents on the 14th floor and people are getting worried it will move along soon.” He trembled his way through his explanation,  
“Alright then, we’ll be down when we’re done. In the meantime get people off the 14th floor. Wouldn’t want anyone being possessed.” Abby laughed but trailed off into a cough when she saw the manager’s eyes widen with fear,  
“She’s just messin’ with y’all.” Patty reassured him but he didn’t look convinced. Erin almost face palmed but just pushed them all out and towards the elevators,  
“Abby really with the awkward jokes?” Holtzmann whispered,  
“What it was supposed to be funny.” She hissed back,  
“Well it would’ve been had it not happened before.” Erin casually said over her shoulder. Abby just rolled her eyes as they all got in the elevator. The all stood in silence as it traveled up to the 14th floor. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open,  
“Alright Erin and Holtzmann take the left,” Abby said quietly, “Patty, you and me take the right.” They all nodded and headed off down the hallways. Holtz strolled along the corridor with her dual proton pistols hanging loosely in her hands, Erin kept her eyes flicking around, her proton gun ready gripped tightly in case they saw the ghost,  
“Holtz, how can you be so calm?” Erin asked, quietly. Holtzmann turned around so was now strolling backwards down the corridor,  
“Nothing freaks this chick out.” She said with a wink and a quick pirouette before she moonwalked down the corridor. Erin rolled her eyes and was about to reply when Holtz suddenly went flying down the hallway and smashed into the wall 15 feet away. Erin kind of processes someone screaming Holtz’s name before she let her proton pack go and wrangles the ghost into a trap just as Abby and Patty come tearing around the corner. Erin pays them no attention as she rushes over to where Holtz lay unmoving in a pile of sparking proton packs and cracked, yellow tinted glasses. Erin kneeled beside her,  
“Holtz! Wake up! C’mon Holtzmann!” She shook her shoulders lightly and Holtz’s eyes flew open,  
“Where’s the spanner?” She yelled before blinking and realising where she was,  
“What?” Erin asked, slightly bemused,  
“Nothing.” Holtz moved to get up but swayed before thudding back into the wall, Erin wrapped an arm around her waist and let her lean against her side,  
“You alright slugger?” Abby asked as the pair hobbled towards them,  
“Yeah just a concussion.” Holtz offered a weak smile and continued holding on to Erin tightly,  
“Looks like I’m driving today.” Patty said cheerfully, holding the trap and heading towards the elevator. The four of them split up when they got to the lobby; Abby and Patty went to speak to the manager and Erin and Holtzmann went back to the car. Erin helped remove the proton pack off of Holtz’s back and let her slide into the back seat with her. Twenty minutes later they were all back in the Firehouse and Holtz was sitting on her stool, ignoring the pain coursing throughout her body. Erin being the caring friend had made sure Holtz had water and was currently getting an ice pack when Patty came up to Holtz and glared at her,  
“What aren’t you telling her?” She asked quietly as Holtz looked at the floor,  
“Nothing.” Holtz moved her arms up and winced at the movement. Patty scowled at her and tapped her foot, “I’m fine just a concussion… and a cracked rib.” She muttered. Patty’s eyes widened and she almost yelled but remembered Holtz was probably sensitive to sound right now,  
“How?” She asked,  
“When I hit the wall I landed on my pistols at a bad angle,” Holtz froze before hurriedly continuing, “Don’t tell Erin.” Her eyes wide with fear,  
“Why not?” Patty said confused at her friend's sudden panic,  
“Because I don’t want her to worry anymore than she is now.” Holtz replied just as Erin appeared with an ice pack,  
“Here Holtz put this on the back of your head.” She handed it over and Holtz pressed it to her injury,  
“Thanks Erin.” She smiled up at her but Erin saw it didn’t really reach her eyes. Patty rolled her eyes and went downstairs to see if Abby had contained the ghost in their new unit. Erin turned her gaze back to Holtzmann to see her with her eyes closed and a clear look of pain on her face,  
“Oh my God, Holtz! What’s wrong?” Erin asked quickly checking Holtz for anymore injuries,  
“Nothing. I’m fine.” Holtz gritted out,  
“You’ve had concussion before and you just sail through it so what is wrong?” Erin said again but her hands grazed Holtz ribs and the engineer winced and maybe whimpered a little bit. However Erin completely forgot that she was an awkward nerd and quickly unzipped Holtz’s jumpsuit and lifted up the t-shirt below it to see a large bruise forming over her lower ribs,  
“Holtz! What the hell?” She practically screamed at her,  
“It’s just a bruise Erin, calm down.” Holtz said, grabbing Erin’s hands,  
“Calm down? Calm down! That ghost cracked your ribcage! That is not okay Holtzmann!” Erin replied, a thin layer of anger seeping into her voice,  
“Why do you care so much? I’ve had worse.” Holtzmann quipped but instantly regretted it when she saw the hurt cross Erin’s face,  
“Fine. You obviously don’t want my help.” Erin muttered before spinning on her heel and walking away from Holtz and down the stairs. Holtz instantly got up and jogged after her, ignoring the pain that flashed over her chest. She made it to the bottom of the stairs to see Erin walking out the door. Holtz collapsed on the floor and Abby rushed over to her,  
“Holtz! You shouldn’t be moving!” She exclaimed, “Not with your rib!” Holtz had enough energy left to look confused,  
“If you honestly thought I didn’t notice you limping then you are blind.” Abby shook her head but helped her over to a seat. Holtz didn’t even look up when Abby asked if she was okay. What was the point? She had successfully driven away the one person she had hoped would never leave. Holtz sighed and turned around to look over her blueprints that sat on her desk. Abby and Patty glanced at each other but decided to give the engineer some space.

Four days later…

“Alright that is it!” Patty yelled which made Holtzmann jump and drop her blowtorch, effectively setting her project on fire. As she grabbed the fire extinguisher, Patty continued talking,  
“Holtzmann get off your ass and do something!”  
“What? I was doing something before you freaked out.” The blonde said defensively,  
“Yeah it’s called moping.” Abby chipped into the conversation,  
“What are you two on about?” Holtzmann sighed,  
“That!” Patty pointed at her face, “That is moping.”  
“This is my face.” Holtz said slowly,  
“Yeah and it’s moping.” Patty said smugly,  
“So what if it is.” Holtz muttered,  
“So what if it is? Girl do you even hear yourself? You sound so depressed it’s killing the mood.” Patty exclaimed,  
“GO GET YOUR GIRL!” Patty shouted down her ear,  
“What are you on about?” Holtz asked,  
“Girl, Imma smack you.” Patty shook her head but continued, “Erin. Who else?”  
“She doesn’t want to see me.” Holtz said quietly,  
“I noticed considering she hasn’t turned up for work since Friday.” Abby pointed out. Holtz looked over at Erin’s empty desk longingly and decided her friends were right. If Erin won’t come to work of her own accord then she would have to get her here under slightly pretence reasons. Holtz smiled manically,  
“Alright I have a plan.” She grinned and Patty whooped,  
“Finally there’s Holtzy!” The three of them gathered around and planned. Three hours later Erin burst through the door to be met with an empty floor,  
“Holtz you here?” She called out as she walked up the stairs to Holtzmann’s lab on the second floor,  
“Yeah.” Holtz wheezed out,  
“Oh my God are you okay?” Erin ran over to where Holtz was slumped against her workbench,  
“No.” Holtz said meekly,  
“What did you do?” Erin asked fondly if not a bit worried,  
“I overworked and now I can’t move without it hurting.” Holtz rushed out before clutching her side dramatically,  
“Alrighty then I know exactly what to do.” Erin said with a small smile. Erin stood up and wrapped an arm around Holtz’s shoulders to lift her up with her, “You are being grounded.” She said teasingly,  
“What.” Holtz stated and then stared at Erin’s unusually smirking face,  
“Yup. Nothing nuclear until you have healed properly.” Erin helped her over to where Holtz had pushed her bed under the window,  
“But-”  
“No buts.” Erin interrupted as she laid Holtz down onto the comforter, “And wait here.” Erin dashed off before she could reply,  
“It’s not like I could go anywhere!” Holtz shouted after her, chuckling slightly at the success of her plan so far. A few minutes later Erin returned with two cups,  
“Hot chocolate for you Holtz. Tea for me.” Erin said, sitting on the edge of the bed and handing Holtzmann a steaming cup,  
“How come no coffee?” Holtz asked gratefully taking a sip of her drink,  
“Because you need to sleep. Now will you take some tablets.” Erin asked, carefully not looking at Holtz when she asked,  
“Drugs are for dudes.” She replied sleepily,  
“I knew you’d say that.” Erin said biting her lip nervously,  
“What did you do?” Holtz said carefully, now very focused on Erin,  
“Nothing. I’ll tell you when you wake up.” Erin replied slowly,  
“Will you stay?” Holtz grabbed her wrist gently,  
“Of course.” Erin whispered,  
“Great.” Holtz said putting her drink and Erin’s on the floor next to the bed, “You can be my snuggler then.” Holtz muttered as she pulled Erin to lay next to her,  
“What?” Erin stifled a laugh,  
“Have you not noticed that when I fall asleep I’m always holding onto someone.” Holtz mumbled, “It’s what happens when you're a lonely nuclear engineer.” She added quietly, so quietly that Erin almost didn’t hear,  
“Well you’ve got me now.” Erin replied with once she was certain Holtz was asleep. Erin carefully placed a kiss on the engineer’s forehead and let herself be pulled into sleep. The next day rolled around way too soon for Holtzmann’s likings and she stretched herself awake, suddenly aware that her ribs didn’t hurt as much as before. Erin was already up and had a cup of coffee waiting for her,  
“Thanks.” Holtz muttered around taking a sip of hot coffee,  
“No problem.” Erin replied, quickly taking a drink of her own to avoid Holtzmann seeing the slight blush on her cheeks,  
“What were you going to tell me this morning?” Holtz said after a few minutes of comfortable silence,  
“First, are you feeling better?” Erin asked,  
“Yeah surprisingly.” Holtz nodded but noticed Erin’s guilty expression and regarded the scientist warily, “What did you do?”  
“Well you see, I knew that you would never take any tablets so I… may have dissolved them in your hot chocolate last night.” Erin said hurriedly, looking at the floor in embarrassment,  
“Erin Gilbert. You sneaky scientist.” Holtzmann teased, Erin still didn’t look up, “I’d be annoyed if you didn’t look so adorable right now.” Holtz added casually. Erin scoffed and rolled her eyes but looked up to see the amusement in her eyes,  
“Well then.” Erin said, “Bet you didn’t expect that in your plan.” She smirked at Holtz who froze,  
“Whaaaaaat?” She said her eyes widening in the crazy way only she can manage,  
“You talk in your sleep.” Erin admitted with a grin,  
“Well this is awkward.” Holtz muttered, Erin put a hand on her shoulder,  
“I think it’s pretty cute.” She said quietly,  
“Well I think you're pretty cute too.” Holtz said with a wink,  
“You're so predictable.” Erin laughed while Holtz gasped,  
“You played me. Impressive Gilbert. Very impressive.” Holtz nodded with amusement, “Well there’s only one thing I can think of to reassert my crazy impulsive nature.” Holtz said dramatically with a gasp for effect,  
“I think you already have the crazy part nailed Holtz.” Erin mused before Holtzmann shrugged and leaned across to place a quick kiss on Erin’s lips. Erin paused before returning the kiss with a little more intensity than she meant to but Holtz just pulled Erin closer and the pair got lost in it. They were so caught up they didn’t hear Abby and Patty walking up the stairs chatting away before stopping in shock. Holtzmann heard the sound effect of someone taking a picture with their phone but paid it no attention. Erin heard the light tapping of someone's foot but also paid it no attention. Patty rolled her eyes, clearly they weren’t paying attention,  
“You get it Holtzy!” She whooped, effectively interrupting them and making them look over at their friends. Erin blushed while Holtz smirked and looked back at Erin,  
“So am I still grounded?” She asked cheekily,  
“Yes you are.” Erin said seriously, “And I’ll be here to look after you.” They both grinned at each other before Abby started talking about the new adjustments that Holtzmann should be able to do. Each suggestion shot down by Erin. Abby conceded and they all sat in silence for a few seconds before Holtz piped up,  
“So does this grounding thing apply to not having donuts because I’m really hungry.” They all looked at her before bursting out laughing,  
“I’ll go get you some.” Erin said through giggles. An arm wrapped around her waist stopped her,  
“Nope you're staying with me.” Holtz said and waved to Abby to go get some. Erin looked at Holtz and pressed a light kiss to her forehead,  
“Always.” They smiled at each other and went back to holding each other. Holtzmann sighed contently; there was no way she could’ve predicted this outcome from her plan but she was so damn happy it happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Comment if you've got any prompts and you want me to give em a shot :)


End file.
